


Forget Me Not

by bloodykiss147



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodykiss147/pseuds/bloodykiss147
Summary: Alternate meeting many many years before the events of hlvrai, a younger Dr. Harold P. Coomer met Dr. Bubby his brash new lab partner with a secret even he doesn't know
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Does this fic imply the events of hlvrai were real? Yes. Will I elaborate? Maybe who knows.

Coomer stepped through the front doors of the Black Mesa Research Facility. He took a moment to sigh and with a wistful glance at the tram behind him continued through the doorway.

The security guard at the front desk greets him with a friendly greeting. "Good morning, hope you have a good shift," he said.

It took Coomer aback for a moment, "Well, you know what they say another day, another dollar," Coomer said back, he didn't stop walking though.

_ At least people here are friendly,  _ Coomer relaxed.

He walked through the boring grey halls of the facility; some scientists and security would wish him a good morning as he passed, it raised his mood even more. He found his new work area, it was a stale grey room like the rest of Black Mesa.

There was someone already in the room when he arrived. He was a lanky man with sharp features, balding and his hair was white,  _ probably in his sixties _ . His glasses looked to be slipping from his nose.

"What," He barked.

Coomer jumped slightly. "Ah, hello, I'm Dr. Coomer. I'm your new lab partner apparently," Coomer said.

The man finally looked over at Coomer, he stared over his glasses with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, alright," he goes right back to his work.

Coomer stood over the other scientist, "and your name?"

He looked back up, "Percival Bubby, just call me Dr. Bubby," he said.

_ Bubby _ ? Coomer thought, he hid a snicker so as not to upset his new co-worker.

"Well, what are we working on?"

" _ I'm _ working on identifying the composition of this sample," he said, he's already turning his back to Coomer again. "There is more to look at, over there somewhere," he waved his hand behind him, his focus back on his work.

\---

Coomer does what Bubby recommended for the rest of his shift, he didn't know yet what was expected of him at Black Mesa so following Dr. Bubby seemed best.

He wasn't sure how he felt about his new lab partner but he didn't have the luxury of complaining. Coomer felt himself being watched every once in a while but doesn't comment, it would be a bit hypocritical of him if he did. He wasn't surprised when their eyes met at least once, it was bound to happen with each taking looks at the other.

"What?" He barked.

Coomer froze for a moment but above Bubby, a clock caught his eye, "ah, just noticing the time," he said.

That seemed to turn Bubby's attention away from him and onto the time. "Oh, good almost over," he said.

He didn't say anything more about the staring and cleaned up his space readying to leave. Coomer did the same once he relaxed. He was just curious about his new co-worker but something made him feel almost nervous about the other man.

\---

The first few weeks were a mixed bag for Coomer, the work wasn't groundbreaking or very hard so he fell into a groove pretty quickly. His working relationship with Bubby, on the other hand, was tense at best. He was easily set off into fits of rage but he had the decency to not yell directly at Coomer, and he would sometimes apologize if he deemed it not Coomer's fault after the fact.

He had to also admit Bubby was incredibly smart; he wasn't shy about informing Coomer when he's wrong or just giving Coomer a dump of information on whatever came to mind. Coomer could tell he enjoyed the work even if he didn't really like co-workers.

That being said, he was also a huge gossip and always ready to talk about the ineptitude of everyone around him. 

"I told Robinson his compound would explode, but  _ no, _ he knows what he's talking about." Bubby crossed his arms in a huff, "I swear they're hiring these idiots straight out of high school!"

"Let's hope he learned his lesson in ignoring you, Dr. Bubby," Coomer said.

Having Coomer agree with him made Bubby preen. Coomer smiled at him while watching him in his pride continue on about the other scientists.

\---

A few days later, they were working on some new specimens when Bubby wandered over.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" He asked.

"Me and the Misses might catch a movie," he said.

"Ah," Bubby won't look at him, he walked back to his desk in silence.

Coomer didn't comment but he looked at him with a raised brow. It was the first time Bubby ever asked him anything not related to work or science in general, his reaction was odder than the sudden interest but Coomer wouldn't push it.

It did give him the courage to ask something personal of the doctor, "So Bubby, that's an interesting last name," he said.

"Yeah, well I didn't choose it," he said. Coomer was going to push it but Bubby speaks first, "What about Coomer? It's Anglo-Saxon in origin, correct?"

Coomer raised an eyebrow, "looked it up?"

Bubby froze for a second his face scrunched up and his gaze seemed to go off somewhere, "no, I just– hmm," he was talking more to himself now.

Coomer returned to work he had seemed to lose Bubby to his own mind,  _ again _ .

\---

Something shifted four months in; he had gotten used to the freedom Black Mesa gave him in his research and befriended many of the other employees from other scientists to security guards. His two biggest changes were his growing strain in his relationship with his wife, and his preference to spend time in the lab with Bubby instead.

"Dr. Bubby, would you like to go for dinner tonight?" Coomer asked.

Bubby didn't skip a beat, but wouldn't face Coomer, "sure," he said.

"Wonderful!"

\---

There were a few restaurants in the Black Mesa facility, it was still fascinating to him several months in. He chose one farthest from the living areas and close to the labs, Bubby made no comment on it.

He could barely call it a restaurant, it was the same barren grey stone walls as the rest of the facility, the only thing different was the lighting wasn't the typical harsh LED it was a few softer ceiling lights and each table had a fake candle centerpiece to light the table themselves.

They picked their seats and only a second passed before a young waitress appeared to take their drink order. Coomer and Bubby each got a diet cola, they were left with some menus and a smile.

"Have you ever been here?" Coomer asked.

"No, I– tend to prepare my own meals," Bubby said.

"Oh, you can cook?"

"Not really, it's never good food," Bubby said but he laughed, just slightly.

Coomer could relate, he wasn't much a cook himself but he survived this long.

They each ordered a simple steak meal with mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables. Bubby ordered his covered in onions and mushrooms, Coomer skipped the mushrooms himself.

Bubby was the first to gap the awkward silence that fell as they ate. "What did you do before you came to Black Mesa?"

"Graduating from college, I took a few extra years worth of classes."

"Enjoyed the college lifestyle?"

"Not really, I never actually got the true college experience. I was renting a house with my wife and much older than my classmates."

"What about before college, and your wife," Bubby said, his tone never changed whenever he brought up Coomer's wife.

"I was a boxer actually," Coomer said.

"Well that explains the arms," he mumbled.

Coomer blushed, he hadn't realized Bubby noticed, especially not enough to be thinking about them.

"Get your ass handed to you or something?"

Coomer sighed, "or something," he takes a bite to give himself a second. "My wife didn't think it was a good career choice. Science was 'better paying she said'," he finished.

He saw her point, it didn't stop him from feeling a pang of regret whenever he thought of what could have been. "What about you?" He asked Bubby.

Bubby takes a minute to answer, Coomer noticed that happened often like he has to really think about the answer.

"I got my education and started working here immediately after," he said.

"You've been working here a long time then?"

"Almost feels like I've been here my whole life," he laughed bitterly.

They finished dinner and even ordered a slice of strawberry cheesecake for dessert.

"This has been an enjoyable night," Bubby said, he didn't look at Coomer but in the soft light, his red face was apparent.

It made Coomer's stomach do flips like he's never felt before. "I had fun too, we should do it again," he said.

\---

After that Coomer and Bubby's friendship blossomed, there were still often times when Bubby would shout at him but it wasn't out of annoyance or anger, just seemed to be Bubby's personality.

Though for every step forward with Bubby, Coomer felt himself going two steps back with his wife. She was around less and less, and whenever she was around she spent a lot of time spouting off whatever the military was feeding her; it felt like he was constantly being recruited in his own home.

It wasn't a huge surprise when she sat him down one night after work to ask for a divorce, it didn't come out of left field but it still hurt a lot. Coomer didn't fight or even shed a tear over it in that moment, he just nodded and let her leave.

\---

He went to the lab in the morning, on time like always. Coomer greeted Bubby, he tried to sound natural but it obviously came off strangely because Bubby turned to watch him settle in for the day.

He didn't say anything for a while, the lab silent as it was on his first awkward day. By lunch Coomer already felt so worn down, he didn't even realize he was crying until a tear landed on his paperwork, it was like a dam burst and he couldn't hold still as his shoulders shook trying to not make a sound.

"Are you alright?" Bubby was beside him knelt on the ground to look up into Coomer's tear covered face.

"My wife wants a divorce," he said.

"Oh," Bubby looked at the ground before launching up and hugging Coomer awkwardly, "I'm sorry."

Coomer was sure he wasn't really sorry but it was the thought that counted when it came to Bubby.

"Honestly, I don't know why it hurts," he whispered.

"You're just human, Harold," Bubby said.

Hearing his first name come from Bubby threw him off long enough to breathe and calm himself.

"Thank you, Percival," he smiled slightly.

"Well we can't have you crying all over the paperwork," he said jokingly, he picked up the already wet pieces from under him.

Coomer and Bubby shared a sad little chuckle before Coomer waved Bubby off to continue their work.

\---

Coomer almost didn't notice the absence of his wife over the next month, each day mended his heart and he was honestly happier than he had been in several years. He spent more nights having dinner with Bubby than eating alone waiting for her to come home.

"B–Bubby, I was wondering if we could go out to dinner at that more expensive place," Coomer said.

"Sounds like a date," Bubby joked

"I could be if you wanted to," Coomer said, he was more nervous than he has ever felt before.

Bubby stares absent-mindedly at Coomer for longer than comfortable and he was about to take it all back but, "Yeah, I'd like that," he said finally.

A smile lit up Coomer's face and it infected Bubby as he smiled back. "I can't wait, let's do it this weekend," Coomer said.

\---

Their date felt almost natural like it was just any other night they were having dinner together. Though Coomer was dressed up more than usual and at the end, Bubby held his hand as they walked to Coomer's dorm. Before he could wonder if a kiss would be inappropriate Bubby bends down slightly and pecked him on the cheek.

"I have a lot of fun with you," he said, he was smiling but something in his eyes felt off. "Let's do it again, soon."

"I would like that a lot, Percival."

He left after another kiss this time on the lips, his face a beautiful red. "Good night," Coomer said, closing the door with a smile.

\---

After that everything went back to normal for them but instead of staying at their own stations Coomer and Bubby would find themselves together at one or the other's. Often distracted by long touches when their hands met grabbing for a tool or a specimen.

Their regular dinners together didn't change much either, though more nights ended in soft kisses at Coomer's doorstep. Never Bubby's but Coomer knew his partner was nervous about diving into his own personal life already and his home was nearly the last of his own personal world; at least that's what he told himself to not clutter his mind with wild theories.

They didn't spend much time outside work or their dinners so one night Coomer invited Bubby over to his place for a mad scientist movie night, spurred on by Bubby mentioning he'd never actually sat down and watched a movie before.

"I bet Black Mesa has something like that in their basement," Bubby commented as they watched The Thing.

"I'd sure hope not!" Coomer laughed, he stopped and thought. "Actually I wonder about what goes on in the rest of the facility, it's huge."

"And old," Bubby said.

"Really?"

He shrugged, "it's definitely older than me," he said.

_ Huh, weird,  _ Coomer thought; he was sure the facility couldn't have been very old but maybe some parts of it were older than he assumed.

Bubby stayed over that night, it felt wonderful to sleep next to a warm body that held him close without the forced feeling he was used to.

\---

The next day they woke up together but Bubby left soon after breakfast claiming he needed to return to his room to get ready, Coomer kissed him goodbye until their shift started. 

When Coomer walked into work a brass plaque on the wall caught his eye in the lobby.  _ Founded in 1950,  _ right on the bottom of it.  _ Thirty years old. _ He continued on his way snickering, he couldn't wait to tell Bubby he was wrong about something for once.

The lab was empty when he arrived, he didn't think any of it and began working on his current project until Bubby arrived. It wasn't until lunch came and went that Coomer started getting worried. Bubby didn't show up for the rest of the day. Coomer didn't even know where to go to find him; he tried to hold on to the hope that it wasn't something he did, but he couldn't help worry that if it wasn't that then something else happened.

\---

Bubby didn't show up for several more days and Coomer began to panic. He asked around but no one seemed to even know that he existed, and the few who remembered him just shrugged Coomer off. He decided that he would have to find one of his bosses to get any answers.

He's never even seen one of his higher-ups since he started working at Black Mesa. It was odd but with Bubby around he never needed them.

He was pointed to an office several floors above his own. He was greeted by a man in a suit, he looked completely out of place at Black Mesa, he definitely didn't look like a scientist.

"How can I help you–"

"Harold Coomer, sir," he said.

"Right, Dr. Coomer. It's good to meet you, I've seen your work. It looks quite good."

"Thank you. But that's not why I'm here, my partner Dr. Bubby hasn't been in for days and I'm worried."

"Ah, yes. Dr. Bubby," he sneered, "he quit."

"Q–quit? But everything is left at his station. He didn't say anything," Coomer said growing frantic.

"I'm not surprised, Dr. Bubby was never a friendly man. I'm surprised there haven’t been any complaints about him," he said.

"I had no reason to complain," Coomer tried to keep himself composed. "Is there any way I could contact him?"

"No he left no number," the man went back to his paperwork. "I'm sure you'll be able to handle the workload until a new lab partner can be assigned to your station."

"This isn't about work!" He shouted the man gave him a sharp look. "My– friend is missing," Coomer finished more calmly.

"I'm sorry, but he's not missing. He quit simple as that," he said.

Coomer was about to have an outburst again but held his tongue and left. He ran all the way to his dorm, his mind raced between confusion, hurt, and betrayal.  _ Why would Bubby just leave, what had happened between that morning and their shift? _

The first thing that came to mind was that they were found out and Bubby was forced to quit; deep down something ugly tried to convince him that it was his fault, that Bubby left because of him.

\---

Every day for weeks Coomer hoped to see Bubby back in the lab working at his desk but instead, he arrived one morning to see everything was gone, his desk was spotless, ready, and waiting for a new employee to take over.

The feeling of hurt was raw, he nearly collapsed, it was too real now and he couldn't handle it. He left, he cried in the bathroom before just going back to his room.

He walked with his head down now, not interested in meeting the eyes of his co-workers, they could never understand how he felt. He entered the lab, nearly walking into a man because of it. Coomer looked up, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

The man looked exactly like Bubby but younger; his hair is a deep brown, the wrinkles were gone but he wore the same glasses and had the same sharp features.

"Percival?"

"Who?" He raised an eyebrow, "I think you're mistaking me for someone else," he said.

"You just look so much like him," Coomer said.

"What-the-fuck-ever, I'm Dr. Bubby. I assume you're my new lab partner," he said.

Coomer couldn't understand what was going on. He looked like Bubby and had the same last name but honestly didn't seem to recognize him or that his first name was Percival, and his Bubby never swore.

This young Bubby went to work in silence, leaving Coomer to stare confused. It was like his first day all over again, Bubby wouldn't speak and when spoken to he'd give curt answers, he nearly chewed Coomer's head off for something he'd said.

\---

Coomer didn't waste time going straight to the man he'd talked to when Bubby first disappeared.

"Who is he!" Coomer shouted before the man could even register he'd entered the office.

"I'm not sure what you mean," he said.

"My new lab partner," Coomer said.

"Ah," he hummed. "He wasn't supposed to be stationed there," he said more to himself than to Coomer.

"What's going on," he nearly yelled again.

He sighed, "just leave it, Dr. Coomer. Asking any more questions will end up with consequences for you."

"I–" Coomer snapped his jaw shut. "Very well," he said and left.

\---

Coomer couldn't let go of all the questions he had running through his head but he knew if he was fired he'd never get answers.

It wasn't hard to make friends with Bubby again, Coomer felt like he already knew everything about him and it helped. Bubby wasn't as standoffish once they began to get friendly. Whatever he was, something had to still be there, something between them.

It still threw him off when Bubby came over one day almost nervous. "Dr. Coomer," he cleared his throat. "Would you like to go out to dinner tonight," he said.

"Yes," Coomer said a bit too fast, "I mean I'd like that," he said.

"Good, it's a– date then," he said and turned back to his desk.

Coomer is nearly vibrating with excitement. He'll get to the bottom of what happened to him while growing their relationship back up. There is still love there and that meant hope.

\---

Coomer recommends one of the restaurants farthest from where they work. Even taking the tram to another part of the facility. He wasn't sure what would have happened if they were caught again, he wondered if what happened was triggered by them getting close.

The date felt both like his first time and like the millionth time. Bubby was noticeably nervous, it was technically his first date. They got steak, potatoes, and mixed vegetables. Bubby got his topped with mushrooms and onions.  _ Just like our first date _ , Coomer smiled lovingly as he watched Bubby eat.

Something caught his eye in Bubby's mouth,  _ sharp teeth?  _ He went back to his meal but had questions.

"So what did you do before coming to Black Mesa?" Bubby asked.

Coomer smiled sadly and retold his story to Bubby; the end was new though, he mentioned his divorce and hinted at his relationship with the other Bubby.

On they're way back Coomer wouldn't let Bubby hold his hand as they approached the dorms, "Bubby, we should be very careful about our relationship," he said.

Bubby didn't seem to upset by that, "that's understandable," he said, "people can be fuckfaces."

They parted ways far from Coomer's room and without anything more than a longing look goodbye.

\---

Their relationship was kept a secret, they started keeping their dates either in a far off corner of Black Mesa or the privacy of Coomer's dorm. Coomer felt like a teenager again. Bubby went with it without comment, which didn't surprise Coomer.

They were having a homemade dinner in Coomer's dorm when Bubby looked at him full of thought. "You called me Percival when we first met, why?" He asked in the middle of the meal.

"You reminded me of someone, that was his name," Coomer said.

Bubby fiddled with his fork, "it sounded familiar," he took a bite and chewed slowly. It was a habit his Bubby had, using food to hid his nerves. "I feel like I'm trapped in deja vu or some shit."

He watched him, waiting for Coomer to say something. "I don't know how to explain it," he said.

"What do you mean? Explain what?"

"You were older before, and we started dating then one day you disappeared and they told me you quit," Coomer gave him a moment to take it in. "Then suddenly you were back, but not the same."

Bubby dropped his fork, "what the fuck am I?"

"I don't know, but I love you and we'll figure it out together," Coomer said putting his hand on Bubby's, he could feel it tremble.

Suddenly the candle on their table flared into a huge fireball, both of them threw themselves back from the flame. 

"That's new," Coomer said.

They looked at each other and started laughing, the air felt lighter and warm, and not just from the candle. Coomer had to clutch his knees for support, Bubby also doubled over.

When Coomer saw Bubby smiling brightly with sharp teeth he blushed. "The teeth are new too," he said.

Bubby finished laughing before tracing his teeth with his tongue, "I noticed those but wasn't sure who to ask. I still bite myself sometimes. Not used to them."

Coomer went over to him and held his head up to look at Bubby's mouth. "I like them," he said.

Bubby stammered before being silenced by Coomer's mouth on his. They kissed slowly, Coomer taking the teeth into account. When they parted to breathe Bubby looked lost again, "deja vu," he said.

\---

They made it a full year together in secret. Neither found out anything about Bubby after a while stopped trying and just enjoyed each other's company.

Bubby was the one to notice it at first, "is my hair going white?" Bubby asked while staring into his reflection on their metal work table.

Coomer looked at him, he said what Bubby was talking about. His hair paled and the roots were nearing white. He took Bubby's face in his hand and looked at his full face, he was beginning to develop wrinkles too.

"What's wrong with me," he whispered.

"I don't know," Coomer leaned his forehead against Bubby's.

They spent the night together that night; Coomer couldn't sleep, he held tightly to Bubby, he feared that it would end the same way as before. "I love you," he kissed his cheek.

\---

He walked into the lab and Bubby wasn't there, he almost collapsed to the floor but made it to his chair. He sat head in his hands for what felt like hours, he only cried for half that time. He only raised his head when he heard the door slide open. Bubby looked at him, he looked exhausted. Nothing would stop Coomer from bursting from his seat to hold Bubby tight.

"I found out what I am," he said and held out a notebook.

"What is this?" Coomer took it but didn't open it yet.

"I found it in my room," he walked over to his desk. "I felt like I had hidden something but I couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu, but now that I know it's actual memories, I checked."

He looked to the camera in the corner, Bubby followed his eyes. "Don't worry I rigged that the day I asked you out for the first time, I already set a loop. Read fast, by the way," he said, he actually sounded more like himself,  _ always so proud of himself. _

Coomer began reading; the notebook was a journal, signed by Bubby at the end of each entry. It opened with Bubby describing his first day of work,  _ nearly twenty years ago _ , he ended it with a rant about how much he disliked his lab partner. The entries quickly escalated, he felt watched all the time, his skin felt wrong on him. Then taking an entire page he scrawled  _ I'm not a person _ .

"What does that mean?" Coomer asked.

"Keep reading," he said back.

So he continued; the next entry was days later. It detailed Bubby's discovering he wasn't human, he was actually part of an experiment to create a never-ending army of new super-geniuses. He wasn't the first Bubby, he was already their tenth, the other nine either died in their tub or was mutated so badly they disposed of them. He ended it with;  _ I'm hiding this, if something happens I hope I find this, don't forget." _

"Those assholes took him right after," Bubby growled. "The next entry is years later."

Coomer flipped through the notebook again, skimming through the rest of the contents. Most of it was just Bubby ranting about his discoveries. The final entry was from that morning. _ I am Percival Bubby and I love Harold P. Coomer. _

Coomer closed the notebook and went over to Bubby, he put the notebook down and kissed the top of his head, the hair looked thin. "I love you too," he said.

Bubby opened the book back up and began writing, "I should let the next me know that something is going wrong: aging rapidly, deformed teeth, and pyrokinesis."

"Those last two are pretty cool," Coomer commented.

"True, but it shouldn't be happening," he said.

"What do you think could be wrong?"

"My current hypothesis is I was a rush job, not formed right but they needed a replacement fast," he finished writing and gave Coomer the notebook. "Keep this, I don't know how long I can keep this in my dorm before they go looking."

"I'll protect it with my life," Coomer held it close.

Bubby rolled his eyes, "always so dramatic Harold," he chuckled.

They had to get back to work and keep to themselves for the rest of the shift. As they got ready to leave for the night a heavy tension weighted them down. Neither wanted to finish and leave, Coomer is sure Bubby is planning something.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Bubby didn't look at him, "I'm going to get some fucking answers," he said.

"They'll replace you," Coomer could hear the desperation in his own voice.

"It's fine," he comes close to Coomer and whispered, "just show the next me that notebook. Oh, also this remote randomizes a bunch of loop footage of us. You should know how to use it when you show me."

"Ironic isn't it," Coomer looked at the little device in his palm. "This lab is our sanctuary."

"Under the watchful eye of big brother," Bubby joked back. "Click this to turn it on," he points to the largest red button.

Coomer does what he said, and was met with a kiss. They held each other close, not wanting to leave each other.

Coomer pulled away, "what if they don't put us together?"

"Let's just hope they do," he said.

\---

Bubby didn't come in the next day, he had stayed up all night readying himself but it still hurt. He went straight to work, he would just have to wait and hope he runs into Bubby again.

It was nearly half a year before Bubby walked through that door again, he was already an older version of himself. He looked at Coomer with annoyance, like he expected to be alone. Coomer was so excited to see him, he couldn't help but stare.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" He retained his new vocabulary.

"I'm just so happy to have help," he lied,  _ oh how I wish I brought the notebook in. _

While he worked he felt Bubby watching him, he wondered if he was having déjà vu again. He looked over and gave him a little smile. Bubby glared at him and turned his back to Coomer. He hated this, not being able to joke with him like old times.

\---

The next morning Coomer remembered the notebook and brought it in with him, he nearly knocked Bubby out with it, he couldn't wait any longer. 

"What is that?"

"Your notebook, read it," Coomer said.

Bubby looked skeptical but took it and began to read it silently. As he read his eyes scrunched up. He got through it quickly until. "What the fuck is this supposed to be," he growled, Coomer noting the sharp teeth still present.

"You're memories, Percival," Coomer said desperately for Bubby to remember something.

He rereads the last page, his eyes glued to his declaration of love. Coomer was expecting anything but Bubby glaring daggers at him and tossing the notebook harshly at his chest. "I don't know what sort of sick game you are playing. But stay on your side of the lab, or I'm filing a complaint."

Coomer held the notebook to his chest, his heart crushed beneath it. He backed away, tail between his legs.

\---

Bubby didn't speak to Coomer for weeks after, outside of a couple of moments when work demanded it of them. The only thing that got a positive reaction out of him was when one afternoon Coomer brought him a coffee, that was perfect;  _ because of course, it was, he remembered it long ago. _

Bubby took a sip and hummed, "thank you."

He didn't comment on it being perfect so Coomer smiled to himself. After that Bubby talked more to Coomer while they worked and not just because he had to.

A couple of days later he asked Coomer to bring the notebook back in.

\---

He does and gives it back to Bubby, this time Bubby read it with a neutral face.

"That is your handwriting," he pointed out.

"It is," he sighed. "I accidentally set my bed on fire the other night. I was thinking about you, then woosh, the bed's fucking on fire. Then I remembered this notebook mentioned it."

Coomer was hopeful, "you believe it now," he said.

"I think so," he said, eyes glued to the notebook.

Coomer didn't push anymore, but he waved the remote to get his attention, "you also gave me this to rig the camera but you should hurry up and hide that before I have to turn the live feed on."

Bubby put the notebook in his desk and nodded for him to do it now. Coomer sat back at his desk and the feed went live.

\---

Each day Bubby would read the notebook again and again.

While they were working just before lunch one day Bubby took the remote from Coomer's desk. "I want to go on a date," he said.

"Maybe set something up on the camera outside my dorm?" He chuckled, "sneak you in under the noise of mom and dad."

"Easy enough," Bubby shrugged. "How about Saturday, give me plenty of time to come up with something."

"I can't wait," Coomer said.

\---

Bubby doesn't disappoint and Friday morning he came in smiling, "It's all set," he said.

The next night they enjoy dinner together in Coomer's dorm.

"I missed this," Coomer said.

"I think I did too," Bubby held out his hand to Coomer, he took and they held hands while they ate.

Bubby doesn't stay long, he worried staying out too long would get him replaced. Coomer wouldn't risk it either and they departed with a kiss.

"See you tomorrow," Coomer wasn't asking.

"I would burn down this facility before they take me from you again, Harold," Bubby kissed him again.

Coomer smiled into the kiss, "of course you will," he said.

Bubby left and Coomer shut the door still feeling the rush of their kiss.

\---

Nothing lasts forever but sometimes time moved just too fast. Bubby wasn't at his desk when Coomer arrived. He immediately felt something was wrong, he didn't even put his things down before he took off back out the door.

He went straight for the office he went to years ago when Bubby disappeared for the first time. The man in the suit didn't seem surprised to see him. "Where's Bubby"

"Have seat," he motioned to the chair in front of his desk. "I won't lie to you this time, it seems to not matter."

Coomer sits down, "where is he?"

"He collapsed this morning outside his room."

Coomer's blood went cold, "is he okay?"

"No, he'll have to be replaced. That's actually why I'm being open and honest with you," he leaned forward, "we've been watching you for a while now, you're very good at your job."

"Your point?"

"Simply put, our process to create more specimens is failing, we're thinking of taking it in a new direction. Cloning instead of creating from the ground up," he finished.

"I don't get it."

"We're not blind to your relationship with the specimen, so we're proposing you give us some DNA for our cloning and we let you keep 'Bubby'. He'll still have to be replaced every few years and we can't preserve most of his memories but we can save enough he'll believe what you tell him," He leaned back. "Obviously, you'll both have to work here permanently," he said.

"I'll do it," he doesn't hesitate.

The man smirked then pulled out some paperwork from his desk. "Sign this and we can begin."

\---

A full year and a half went by before the first of the Coomer clones were beginning to grow and Bubby was returned to him. He greeted Coomer with a confused tone but smiled at him. He noticed the notebook on his desk. He just picked it to read and when finished he went to Coomer and took his hand.

"Fill in the rest of the blanks over dinner?" He asked.

\---

They're together for nearly twenty years, it isn't always smooth sailing but it is always worth it. Bubby still ages rapidly but each time he returns his memory of Coomer grows stronger like it is the only thing he thinks is worth remembering.

They watch other scientists, security guards, even higher management come and go from Black Mesa. Bubby can’t be bothered befriending them but Coomer always tries. Recently a new guard, in particular, stood out to him; he often rambles on about video games, and while Coomer doesn’t really understand what he is talking about. He becomes an acquaintance quickly, though Coomer can never remember his name.

They are moved to a new huge project and Bubby is replaced again. While he is away Coomer also befriends another scientist on the new floor, Tommy. Incredibly bright and an interesting character.

He is excited for Bubby to join him and meet the new team.  _ Speaking of new the new team,  _ Coomer is at his new locker when one of his new co-workers enters;  _ Gordon, _ Coomer thinks his name is.

Gordon hasn't seemed to notice Coomer right away, "what the hell was that," he mumbled to himself. He finally notices him, "hey, Mr. Coomer," he waved.

_ Mr,  _ Coomer lets it slide, files it away as something funny to mention to Bubby later. "Ah, hello Gordon," he said

"How you doing today?"

"Another day, another dollar!" Coomer smiled, "am I right?" He laughs.

_ It will be a good day when he gets to see Bubby again. _


End file.
